The Secret
by pureria
Summary: Shh, it's a secret. A great secret. The blues. One-shot. Enjoy! Please like and comment!


**This story goes with my first story, It Only Take 3 Reasons. I suggest you read that first, but I'll make sure you guys understand this story without reading that. Please comment and like this story (if you did, of course). Enjoy! :)**

Shh. This is just between us. Only us.

What is it, you say? Oh, it's a great secret. Of course, I hate keeping secrets from my sisters. But this one's special. Really special. Let me tell you how it all started.

To get to class, I walked towards my locker since I forgot my chemistry notebook (talk about chemistry). I was walking pretty fast but not too fast since I'm the fastest one out of my sisters.

I didn't pay attention to the people around me. All of a sudden, I feel a painful crash on my shoulder. I fell backwards and landed on my back. It looks like the same thing happened to the person who crashed into. We sat up, and my aqua blue eyes met with ocean blue eyes.

"Oh my god. I am so, so sorry, Bubbles. Here, let me help you pick up your stuff," said a familiar male voice. It was Boomer.

The bell rang for the beginning of class. "Thanks, Boomer. And it's okay. It was my fault for not looking. I'm sorry, too," I said to him as I picked up my stuff with him.

"No, it's really my fault. Don't apologize. Great, now you're late to class because of me. I'm really sorry," he said blaming himself.

I softly laughed. He looked at me with pink cheeks. "Don't worry about it. The teacher never notices anyway," I said as we stood up. "Hey, it's been a while since we talked. The last time we talked was when we were fighting," I giggled. "You really did change. I'd like to know how that happened, if you don't mind." I feel my face getting heated up, too.

He scratched the back of his head. "I actually wanted to talk to you, too. You know, not as enemies. How about we go to a cafe in the mall after school? If that's okay with you, of course!" Boomer said nervously and quickly.

"I'd love that," I giggled. "Now, let's get to class before the teachers actually notice."

"Oh, right! See you around!" Boomer rushed away.

I smiled as I walked to my class. Wait, did he just ask me to a date? Nah, it would be strange if he did. I sat down and thought about the guys I dated before.

Yeah, I've dated guys before. But they weren't great. It seemed like they just ask me out just to brag about it to their friends. I just really hate it when guys do that. Just when I think a guy is different, I see that they are the same.

I have a feeling Boomer is different, though. Wait, why am I thinking about going out with him? Why does my heart speed up when I think about him? Why do my cheeks feel hot? Why do I think about him nonstop? Why? Why? Why?

Bubbles, calm down. It's okay. You are only in love. With a villain.

 _Wait, what?_

At lunch, I was silent. I couldn't stop thinking about being in love with a villain. I can't deny it, though, it's an emotion. The heart wants what it wants.

Strangely, my sisters and I were all silent at lunch. Maybe, something happened to them, too.

"What happened to you guys?" Buttercup broke the silence.

"Stuff," Blossom and I said at the same time.

"Same here," Buttercup said as she rested her head on her hands.

I was too distracted with my "situation" to bother asking what's going on with them. Is it illegal to have a crush on a villain? I hope not. As a hero (or past hero), it's my job to show the citizens of this town a good example of respect-following the rules. But this is for sure the first time I actually liked a guy for real. He seems different. Hopefully.

My sisters and I walked in the hallway to our lockers. As we walked, we saw those 3 boys (you know who I'm talking about). They were surrounded by girls, Brick and Butch flirting as usual. It is then when I actually noticed Boomer's behavior. He was surrounded by other girls, too. But he seemed to be trying to hide behind his brothers. He never made eye contact with the girls around him, he just looked down. He didn't say a word.

I was worried about him. Why won't the girls notice that he's not interested? It made me irritated. But what's more irritating is that I just watched and walked away. If I did something, my sisters and his brothers will be suspicious. I couldn't pay attention to the rest of my classes because I was too ashamed of myself.

After what it felt like forever, I walked to my locker and saw Boomer. I looked okay, right?

"Hey, Bubbles," he greeted nervously.

I smiled. "Hi!" I said a little to cheerfully. I got my stuff real quickly.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Mmhm." And we headed to the mall.

We sat down on a "table-for-two" (its romantic already!). There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, but I had to break it since I _hate_ awkward silences.

"So, Boomer, when have you decided to quite being a 'villain?'" I asked him the question I always wanted to ask him. Was it too much?

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I bet everyone wonders that," he said with a smile. "When that stupid monkey 'retired' years ago, he was arrested. Me and my brothers saw how miserable he was in jail, and we didn't want that for ourselves. So we decided to be good. We were adapted by a couple and raised to be good."

"Oh, wow. I really like that you made that decision. Besides, I always thought you were well... cute. Being good fits you well." I smiled. There was a hint of pink on his ears and cheeks. Am I seeing things? Did I really just say that?

He smiled back but looked down.

Aww, he's adorable! Of course, I can't say that out loud, but it's true. I'm so glad I came here. I get to know Boomer a lot more!

After what it felt like a few seconds (it's been HOURS), it was already dark outside. We talked and laughed sharing our likes and dislikes. There is still so much more I want to learn from him.

"So do you want to hang out another time, again? If you're okay with that, of course!" Boomer asked as we walked outside.

 _Hang out._ It wasn't a date. Yeah, I guy I defeated twice wouldn't like me like that. It was dumb for me to assume that he liked me back. I tried not to show my sad expression. But I still wanted to hang out with him.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I weakly smiled at him. "See you tomorrow!" I turned around to fly home.

"Bubbles, wait!" I turned around stopping at mid-air. He had a red but serious expression on his face.

"What is it?" I floated down gently in front of him.

He just looked down at me. There was an awkward silence that I didn't know how to break. I was so confused.

"Next time...when we hang out...can we consider it a date?" he asked with a face color that matches Blossom's bow. I was shocked.

"You want to go out with me?" I asked, blushing.

"It has to be you. It _has_ to be _you._ If it was someone else, I can't stay with them. But I can stay with you. Forever. But only if you approve. Please stay with me." Sweat ran down the sides of his face.

"But you have so many other girls at school that are into you. Why me?"

He calmed down and tried to smile. "Have you seen how I am with them? I can't even talk to them. I can't like anyone without getting to know who they really are. That's what they try do with me, and I really hate it. But you. You try and get to know me. It's extremely attractive," a redder face.

"That's really...really sweet of you," I smiled big. "AND of course, I wil, Boomer! Why would I say 'no?'" I laughed.

"Really? Are you serious?" He looked surprised. Every expression of his face is adorable!

I laughed more. "I'm dead serious." With that, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. We gently pull away after a few seconds.

"I'll take you home. It's dark. I can't let anyone take you away from me." He winked at me.

"Okay," I smiled. We floated into the air and went off as we connected the stars randomly to make different things.

Yeah, I know. I'll have to tell others someday. But it's worth keeping the secrecy because getting together with a villain was one of the best things that ever happened to me.


End file.
